my sin, my soul
by blackkitty95
Summary: Mason knows what they are doing in secret. Mason-centric, mentions of Margot/Alana, one-sided Mason/Margot.


_So, this is what happens when you can't sleep...I have to say, I've been intrigued by Vergercest since season 2 and I've been shipping Margot/Alana since the moment they laid eyes on each other. However, this is the first time that I actually write about these characters, so I am a bit nervous._

 _I own, of course, nothing, not even the awesome cover that was made by none other than the amazing **QueenCorpse** (who has just uploaded a compilation of unfinished Vergercest vids that you should totally check out)._

 _English isn't my native language, so there might be some mistakes._

* * *

He knows what the two of them are doing in secret.

He has to admit (to himself only, of course) that he doesn't know just when it all started, being so preoccupied with his revenge on Hannibal Lecter. However, he has noticed the stolen glances between them. He has noticed that his sister looks...happy. That delicious, intoxicating hopelessness left her beautiful green eyes after what dear Doctor Lecter did to him, but only now does she appear truly happy instead of pleased and triumphant.

He is angry. His sister is his. She belongs to him. Only he can touch her. Only he has the right to make her happy or sad, pleased or scared. No one else. Definitely not that seductive whore who used to fuck the very man they are trying to take down (slowly, painfully, with no mercy at all).

He thinks that he knows why this relationship began. He did take her uterus after all. Margot must have turned to Alana Bloom for comfort. She could no longer have his baby, so she needed someone to make her feel better. He really is sorry about that. Not because he caused pain to his baby sister; no, she deserved what she got for using her power of creation against him. No, he is sorry because he truly wants her to be the mother of his child. Who would be better for the part than his own sister? The Verger siblings belong together and have no one but each other.

Until Alana Bloom came between them. Mason has to give her some credit: she is very beautiful and clever, and her vengeful nature does things to him. Nevertheless, that does not change the fact that she is trying to steal his sister from him.

However, rage and jealousy are not the only things Mason Verger feels at the situation.

Especially during the night, when the manhunt for Hannibal Lecter is on pause, he can't help but think of the two women together. Touching each other intimately, lips locking, breasts pushing against another pair of breasts. He can hear their moans in his head. Oh yes, in there everything is as clear as day although it is all merely in his imagination. Sometimes he just pictures them together, doing all sorts of dirty things. Other times, they become his own private harem, pleasuring him and each other as he instructs them.

He is aware of the fact that he is not the man he used to be. Half of his face is scarred beyond recovery (he still remembers feeding himself to those damn dogs, tasting his own flesh, joking about being full of himself) and he needs to be in a wheelchair when he is not just lying in bed. Margot has seen him in his worse, being there the moment he awoke after the surgery that made his wretched face less wretched.

But she still loves him, doesn't she? How can she not? After everything he has ever done for her! And now he has told her that he still very much wants her to have his baby. They can use Alana Bloom, can they not? Won't she be willing to help the Verger siblings strengthen their bond even more? After all, she must have dreamed of having the babies of the monster who answered to the name of Hannibal Lecter. This, though, would be for a good cause. She would help the two loving siblings create something of their own, their legacy, their little Verger.

When Mason closes his eyes that night, he dreams of the two women writhing, held in the arms of fiery passion. Soon, however, the image changes. It's just him and her, Mason and Margot, and she tells him what he already knows to be true. She tells him that she belongs to him, body and soul; that she wants no one but him; that she worships him and wants to have his child.

* * *

 _The fic alone, without the notes, is 666 words - what does that tell ya?_

 _Anyway, feedback is love xxx_


End file.
